The Further Adventures of the Genki Ronin Soujiro
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Soujiro ends up far way from Japan and forward in time and doesn't know why. this new world is full of challanges and changes. to further complcate things Soujiro has the beginnings of a arelationship with a girl.
1. Beginnings!

Soujiro Wandering Too Far from Home

By: Daimyo Shi

  
  


thoughts are in[ ]

Anything in is English.

  
  


Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shuiesha, Sony Music Entertainment, and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without his permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.   
Comments are greatly appreciated! 

  
  


Soujiro walked out of a forested area and came across a road. [Odd road, it is so hard] Soujiro taps it with his saya. Across the road he sees a store surrounded by very odd carriages. As Soujiro walks into the store, a small bell rings. There is a large siting area with tables and chairs. Several people in western dress are sitting at the tables drinking tea and coffee out of brown paper cups with funny writing on them. [Where am I?] wondered Soujiro. He approached the counter with his normal broad smile

"Konichiwa, Watashi . . ."

A white girl dressed in Brown pants, a striped shirt, brown tie and a brown visor with Tim Horton's across the front. She looks at Soujiro like he was from another planet. "What did he say?"

[They don't speak Japanese. This could be a problem.] Soujiro pulled out his coin pouch. Another girl dressed in the same manner but Chinese came up to the counters and says"He is speaking Nihongo."

"Nihongo what is that?" asks the White Girl

Soujiro's ears perk up at the mention of a word he understands.

"It is Japanese, Baka" replies the Chinese Girl.

Soujiro shook out three yen and seven sen from his coin pouch.

The Chinese girl writes down in Chinese {What do you want to eat?} Soujiro looks at it carefully trying to puzzle out all of the kanji. [This looks like Chinese, I think she wants to know what I wish to eat.] Soujiro carefully writes that he wants to know what they have as best he can in Kanji only. 

"He wants to know what we have." says the Chinese girl.

"No, really?" said the other girl sarcastically.

The Chinese girl points at the racks of muffins, doughnuts and timbits. Soujiro looks at the timbits and said "Kawaiii!"

"What's that mean?" asked the White Girl.

"It means cute." said the Chinese girl "I think he is Cute."

"Yeah."mutters the white girl as both girls go starry eyed. Soujiro lays down his money and points to the timbits and then to some Boston cream, Maple Dip and double chocolate doughnuts. 

"We can't take that money." says the White girl.

"I'll cover it." says the Chinese girl. She picked up the money and put in her pocket. As the White girl filled the boxes with Timbits and Doughnuts. The Chinese girl wrote down something and put it into a bag with two apple juices.

[I'm going to get a lot of chocolate, good I like chocolate] thought Soujiro.

The Chinese Girl handed him the bag and the two boxes as well as a double cupped green tea. {Well that was easier than I thought it would be] thinks Soujiro as he walked out of the store heavily laden with his food. the Chinese Girl watched him leave and sighed "Kaawaaiiiiiiiiiiii".

Soujiro realized he wasn't in Japan anymore. Having nearly been run over by the carriages without horses, he sought refuge in a field not too far from the Tim Horten's. Soujiro sat down and opened the Timbits box and began to eat. [yummy these are better than I thought they would be.] Soujiro took a sip of his green tea.. [Ok so a man walking means I can walk. a red hand means I can't walk and a red hand flashing means hurry up. I think that is right.] Soujiro looked into the bag with apple juice in it and found a strip of paper with several strange characters on it and some kanji. [what is this? heavenly beautiful woman? oh it must be her name. funny name maybe it is different in Chinese] Soujiro blushed slightly [Is she attracted to me? Nani? I . . . never been attractive to women before have I? Hmmm. . . . I only really saw Yumi, I guess it was rare for me to meet women, I never though about it. maybe I am handsome or something? well it is pointless I can't even read all of it. Oh well, I am not in Japan anymore. I have to find someone who understands me.] Soujiro having eaten his fill, got up and began walk, looking for something Japanese.

Owari

Terms

Nihongo = Japanese as in the language

Sen = are the units that Yen divided into During Meiji times.

kanji the Chinese Character that Japanese uses they are similar to some Chinese characters in Cantonese.


	2. Someone who speaks Japanese Finally

The Further Adventures of Rurounin Soujiro

  
  


By Daimyo Shi

  
  


Words in English

  
  


Soujiro continued walking along the field. He came across a very large building made of brick.

[I wonder what this building is. It is very big. Not any carriages around it right now.] thinks Soujiro. He looks in one of the windows he sees a map on the wall and a number of desks facing a chalkboard and a very large desk in the corner. [This must be a school, I think.] He continues walking a long one wall. And it leads to a street. Across the street is a strip mall. [I wonder what that is? Well there are no lights here so I guess I should just look around and make sure the carriages are not around.] Soujiro crosses the street and immediately see something that peaks his interest. A section of the building has several Kanji along with the normal writing of this country.

"Kendo Dojo, Jujitsu, Karate. Maybe some here speaks Nihongo." says Soujiro. Soujiro opens the door with some difficultly since it didn't slide, and walks up to the desk seeing a Japanese girl. 

"Konchiwa, I am Seta Soujiro. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?"

"What? I don't speak Japanese. " replies the girl with a puzzled look.

[What she doesn't seem to understand me? Why? She looks Japanese. Why doesn't she understand Japanese?] It was Soujiro's turn to look puzzled.

"Richard, can you come and help me?"

"Nani? Right now?" said a voice deep in the Dojo. "All right. I will be just a moment class." A broad shoulder white man walked out of the Dojo area into the hall and walk towards Soujiro. Soujiro could feel the man's slight Ki. [A Gaijin, trained in Kenjutsu?"] thought Soujiro.

"What is wrong Naomi?" ask Richard. Richard upon seeing Soujiro, who is wearing a Katana tenses up and readies his bokken.

"This young man doesn't speak English, I think he is speaking Japanese." says Naomi.

Soujiro faces Richard "Konichiwa, I am Seta Soujiro, a ronin, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am, and maybe when I am?"

Richard looks at Soujiro funny. Soujiro sighs think that Richard does not understand. 

"I see Seta-san you are lost, ne? Well I don't know how but you are in Kanada. When are you from, I mean what is the last date you remember?" asks Richard.

"Ka-na-da? Uh . . . Meiji 11, 8/14." replies Soujiro.

"I see then. It is nearly 150 years since then." states Richard

Soujiro face faults.

"I know this must be hard to believe but I have a class to finish teaching if you can wait until I done with that we can talk more and maybe figure out you got here." says Richard

Soujiro manages a nod and follows Richard into the Dojo after he removes sandals. He walks into the Dojo and sees twenty children with Shinai sitting on their knees. They came from a mixture of races white, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and a couple that Soujiro hadn't ever seen before. Soujiro sat in the corner.

"Well I am sorry about delay students but Seta-san came at little early so I had to meet him at the door." Soujiro nods at his name. "He has come from Japan to see how we train here in Canada. So let us continue our class then and show him how well you all practice kendo."

Soujiro never really understood the point of kendo it wasn't really useful. From what he understood it was a pastime of many urban samurai in Edo. It was sporting and had rules, the purpose of pretending to be fighting didn't make much sense. [I suppose Himura would like it though since it doesn't harm anyone. With Shishio defeat maybe kendo became more popular as Kenjutsu fell away in the peace that must have followed. I wonder why Japanese people would leave Japan for Kanada?] Soujiro watched as the student do a number of practice motions. After an hour Richard finished the class and a ten year old girl walked up to Soujiro. "Ano . . . Seta-sama what part of Nihon are you from?"

"Kyoto, are you from Japan?" asks Soujiro

"No, but my grandfather is. He is from Tokyo. My name is Koshinko, Himura Koshinko." smiles Koshinko.

"Koshinko, don't keep your mother waiting." says Richard

"Hai sensei!" replies Koshinko. "I have to go now, I hope to see you again." Koshinko jogs out of the Dojo into the hall.

"Himura?" mumbles Soujiro.

"Something you recognize?" asks Richard.

"Someone I know, knew from before." remarks Soujiro.

"Come to my office, we can have some tea until they all leave." says Richard.

"Hai." Soujiro follows Richard to his office.

They enter Richard's office, he sits behind a large desk and Soujiro sits in a chair across. Soujiro looks behind Richard and sees a number of pictures behind him in colour. Richard is each of them with a number of Japanese and White men and a couple Japanese women. Soujiro is drawn to one that has Richard and a beautiful Japanese woman both of them are dressed in Shinsengumi uniforms.

"I see my picture have drawn your interest Seta-san. This one." pointing to the one of Richard and the Japanese woman "Is of me and my wife, Kenko when we were at a Kyoto anime Convention. I guess you recognize the Shinsengumi uniforms. It was Kenko's idea since her great great-grandfather, was Saitou Hajime, the Third guard captain of the Shinsengumi. I wanted to go as Gourry Gabriev and have her go as Lina Inverse. Not that makes any sense to you. I boring you. We should deal with your problem." says Richard

"Well, how did I get here?" asks Soujiro

"I don't know, how did you get here? I mean what were you doing just before you figured out you were not in Japan?" asks Richard

"Well I was walking through a forest and then it broke onto one of these strangely made roads and I then when into some kind of bakery. I guess that when I knew I wasn't in Japan any more." replies Soujiro.

"Thus your Timmies Boxes. So did you leave a Japanese Inn then entered the forest?"

"What a Timmies?" asked Soujiro.

"Oh the bakery you were in, it called Tim Hortens." replies Richard.

"I see, well yes I was trying to take a short cut you see over to the next road and then I kind of got lost." says Soujiro.

"Hmmm . . . I don't know how to tell you but I have no idea how you got here. But I can at least help you live here." says Richard.

"You can?" asks Soujiro.

"Yeah, if you like you can stay with me until we figure out something different. I have a spare room that I don't use. It could be your bed room." says Richard "Heck, we can go now and get you settled."

Soujiro smiles "Thank you, uh could you tell me more about you pictures before we go?"

Richard face faults "Sure, this is a picture of my sensei Takeda Taro, his brother Jiro and I at the Japanese Kendo Championship. I was just there to watch my Sensei. This picture is all of Takeda-sensei's students when I was in his class in Japan. Taka Jiro, Hanakei Daiko, Mojin Yahiko, me, Daishu Taro, Kunio Hajime, Tokugawa Yashiro, Himura Kenji, my wife, Sagara Tomoe, Taka Sanro, and Tendo Sakura. This is Sagara Sano, Himura Kenji, and I at the World Kendo Champonship in San Francisco." Soujiro noted [Sagara Sano looks a lot like the Sagara Sanosuke that had accompanied Himura Kenshin to fight my former mentor Shishio and Himura Kenji looks a lot like Himura-san.] 

"And this one is right after I mange to get my fifth dan in Kendo in Tokyo it has my sensei, Himura Kenji and my wife and I. Well that all of them Soujiro, we better get going or My Wife will wonder where I am." Soujiro and Richard get up and leave the office. Soujiro goes out the door and then waits as Richard Does a bunch of stuff that he doesn't understand. Richard then comes out and locks the door.

"You know Seta-san I think you like the future here. Come on Kenko will have supper ready."

Soujiro and Richard walk down the street.

  
  


Owari [for now]


	3. Stormy weather

The adventures of Soujiro, the Genki Rurounin

  
  


By Daimyo Shi

  
  


Words in English

  
  


[thoughts]

  
  


Soujiro and Richard walk the small distance from the Dojo to Richard's home. Richard unlocked the door and stepped inside and took his shoes off. There was a small raised landing built just past the door out of polished Oak. Soujiro and Richard took of their shoes. A Call came from up the stairs. "Richard is that you? Dinner almost ready." A figure of a very beautiful woman in a long skirt and white blouse with an apron appeared at the top of the stairs. 

A Guest? she responded on seeing Soujiro. "Who is he Richard?"

"Well, ah . . . he is Seta Soujiro, Kenko." replies Richard scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"Tenken Soujiro!?" remarked Kenko a scowl came over her face.

Soujiro could feel her Ki double.

"Well it is a weird story . . ." said Richard

"I was once Saitou-sama but now I am just a simple Rurounin."

"That hardly going to help, she Saitou Hajime's great great Granddaughter." whispered Richard.

"Why in the name of Hell are you think Richard-chan bring Tenken Soujiro home!"shouted Kenko

"Well I guess she not going to have any trouble believing you, Soujiro-kun." "Maa Maa Kenko he is lost here in our time. I mean why would he have a grudge against your family or yours with him. He fought Himura's great great-grandfather not yours. Why are you so mad?"

"He is Evil! He was never caught by the Police he was Shishio's right-hand man! He will just cause trouble." remarked Kenko with a scowl on her face.

Richard Looked at Soujiro who smiled weakly. "Kenko if he is here, would that not mean he couldn't be caught by the police?"

"Hrmph." replied Kenko to her husband.

"Ano, Kenko-sama" said Soujiro "I have changed. Himura turned me away from the path the Strong survive and the Weak die. I have learned that while often the world seems to work in that manner there are people like Himura-sama and Richard-sama try to help the weak, defend the weak. Your husband offered to help me. He doesn't know me and my story must have sounded crazy to him but he still when out of his way to help me. I would like to change who I am or was but to do that I must try and make my basic needs in this world far from the world I left I will try to become like Himura-sama. Instead of Tenken I want to be Hogoken{protection Sword}. I will leave if that is what you wish Kenko-sama I have no need to be a wedge between a man and his wife." Soujiro re picks up his things and begin to put on his sandals again.

"Seta-san, If you really want to become what you say you want to become then I will allow you to stay here. But be warned even in this era of peace there are people who still abide by the code of Bushido and the words Aku Soku Zan." remarks Kenko.

"Thank you very much, Kenko-dono." replied Soujiro remembers the honourific that Himura was so fond of.

"Dono? Is that catching? Kenji is very fond of that honourific too." remarks Kenko

"I think they pass it down generation to generation. Kenji is always throwing it around." says Richard.

Both Richard and Soujiro go up the stairs to the main living room. Soujiro is some what shocked at how much it looks like a normal Japanese room of his time. However a peek into the kitchen reminds him how different this time was from his own time it was largely unfathomable to Soujiro. He couldn't figure out heads or tails of it the smooth counter top of polished granite there were lots of cupboard and big metal things that just seemed to take up space. Richard lead Soujiro to the table. Richard then got Soujiro haichi and a napkin. He then when into the kitchen and helped Kenko.

Soujiro looked around the dinning room. The large windows reminded him that he was not in a Japanese style house. The back of the room were large Glass doors that looked out into a grass and garden area. Soujiro could see the vegetable garden and two weeping Japanese maples in the back year a set of three stone lanterns tried to give a sense of Japanese in the fenced off backyard. The Richard and Kenko returned with dinner. Dinner when smoothly, Kenko asked a few questions about what her great great-grandfather was like. She seemed satisfied with Soujiro's answers. Soujiro then told how he got here and his encounter at Tim Horton's.

"Seta-san why are you blushing?" asked Kenko

[I am?] thinks Soujiro "Well I . . . It was . . . I don't know how to explain it." sighs Soujiro.

Richard arched an eyebrow, he wasn't sure what could get someone as skilled as Soujiro so messed up. "What could be so hard about it? Soujiro-kun?" asked Richard.

"Well I suppose you could be better by telling me." remarked Soujiro as he got out his little note from that certain Chinese Girl. 

Richard took the note from Soujiro and read it. "Well nor Soujiro-kun you are a very fast worker. It would seem some Chinese girl named May wants you to call her."

Soujiro blushed to a very deep red. "Ano . . ."

"Were you flirting with her Seta-san?" asked Kenko.

"NO . . . Ano . . . I think she thought I was kawaii." says Soujiro Looking down at his plate.

"Did she look at you like this?" said Kenko as she grasped her hand together and then said "Kawaii" with stars in her eyes.

"Ano . . . Well . . . As I was leaving, I think it was something like that."

Richard chuckles "well I take it you are not exactly comfortable with the ladies?"

"Ano . . . I never really saw them much other than Yumi-san, Shishio's woman. I never saw them. I was always helping Shishio . . . san." remarked Soujiro. [I never quite know how to call Shishio I mean whatever the reasons he was a better father than those who came before him.]

Richard and Kenko watched as Soujiro eyes gazed beyond the table in front of him.

Richard made a note to ask Soujiro about Shishio later, when his wife wasn't around.

"Well then, Richard-chan please shows our guest to the guess room then so he can put his stuff away and get comfortable." says Kenko "I will wash the dishes."

Richard shows him to a room down the hall way from the kitchen.

"Here you are Soujiro-kun." as Richard opens the door to the very plain room. It is painted a light blue ironically much like Soujiro's own kimono. A small lacquered chest sits against one wall and souji doors marked the closet. Richard opens "Here is the Futon I get you some sheet and a blanket for you." Richard leaves as Soujiro starts to unpack his limited stuff.

[Weird how I managed to find people who knew who I was even though I am Miles from Japan and more than a hundred years in the future. So weird. Richard knows Himura's great Grandchildren. Koshinko-chan must be Himura's great great great granddaughter?. How have things changed? I not sure I can adapt to here is so different from Meiji Japan. I wonder if everyone is as nice as Richard and Himura-sama. Is this world like what Himura Said? Is it that perfect? I guess only time will tell.]

  
  


Author's notes.

  
  


Yes I know this is very short but I not sure where to go so far. I really need to expand and brain storm on this idea. At some point I want to have some Romance for Soujiro but since he can't speak a common language with his kawaii girl friend. It is a bit of problem. I sorry this chapter took so long to get out it was so hard to sit down and work on it lately my life is a little chaotic right now.

  
  


Daimyo Shi


	4. Soujiro finds out about the Girl that ha...

The adventures of Soujiro, the Genki Rurounin

  
  


By Daimyo Shi

  
  


Words in English

  
  


[thoughts]

  
  


In a Tim Horton's mere minutes from Richard's house. A Young Chinese girl was getting off work.

"See you later May" says Vicky.

"Yeah see you!" Says may as she begins the walk home. She up the street and then makes a left turn down a street near a part that looks on a park that joins a high school yard. May continues down the street. [What a fine summer evening. It nights like this I like to walk home.] She walks toward a woman sweeping her driveway.

"Good evening May how are you?" asks the Woman

"I am fine, Mrs. Steele. How are you?"

"I am Fine, please call me Kenko we have been neighbours for a while now."

"Ok . . . Kenko." says May

"See it doesn't bite!" Kenko looks may up and down "when did you start working at Timmie's" 

"Last Monday, it is just for the summer, for now. Maybe weekends in the fall." replies May

"How is it going?" asks Kenko

"Oh it is ok, I get a lot of construction workers and truckers because we are so close to the freeway. They can be a little . . . Odd."

"Oh really? Hey, you didn't have someone come in that was odd in a different way today did you?" 

"Well, yeah there was this really cute Japanese guy. He was dressed kind of funny. He had a kimono and a hakama on. He was wearing a European collared shirt under his kimono and the strangest thing was he was carrying a Katana. Further he didn't seem to speak any English just Japanese. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

"He was so cute, I wonder if I will ever hear from him." says May.

"Well I can't imagine it would be impossible. I am sure you see him again. It must be hard to make it around the city without knowing English. Japanese is not a common tongue out here maybe in Toronto he would be better off." says Kenko [imagined that the girl from Soujiro's encounter is May, out next door neighbours. That is very funny!]

"I wonder what he is really like, he was so cute! It was kind of strange, I mean he was carrying a Katana but I didn't really notice it until he left. Weird how you don't pick up when looking at people."

"Especially Attractive people, May Especially them." says Kenko with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I better get going, nice talking to you, Kenko." says may and she continues up to the driveway next to Kenko's House. Kenko sweeps a little longer and then goes back into the house. She finds Richard down stairs in the computer room writing e-mail to his Sister.

"Hey, I was just talking to May from next door and she got a new job?" says Kenko

Richard turns around to face his wife. "Really? Where?"

"I give you three guess!" smirks Kenko.

"Uh, McDonald's?"

"Nope, try again."

"Fortinos?"

"Nope!"

Uh? Shopper's Drug Mart?"

"No! You loser, you didn't get it! She working at Timmie's." says Kenko

"Oh, that nice . . . Wait, Soujiro's note was written by a May!"

"Exactly, we found Soujiro's mysterious Girl!"

"I tell him after this then. He should know just so he not caught off guard if he bumps into her when he is just going outside. Interesting, I wonder what the odds are of May living next door to us and writing a love note to a guy that ends up staying with us." remarks Richard

"I am not sure, it is like some badly written romantic comedy."says Kenko.

Kenko holds her head in her hand as a shooting pain goes through her temples.

"Are you ok Ken-chan?" asks Richard.

"I am fine it was just a momentary pain in my temples. I wonder what cause it. It is better now. It felt odd though." replies Kenko. 

"Maybe you should go rest, I speak to Soujiro in a couple minutes."

"Ok, maybe you have a point." replies Kenko who then leaves for their upstairs bed room.

Richard finishes his e-mail and then sends it. Then he goes back upstairs to talk to Soujiro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soujiro is sitting in his room, looking at a picture of Shishio, Yumi and himself taken shortly before the beginning of Shishio's conflict with Himura and Saitou. [I had to find a new path, Shishio-san. One of my own making both you and Himura-san have taught me a lot it is time for me to learn new lessons. Fitting that I now find myself in a completely new world.] Soujiro looks at the light that he turned on a couple of minutes ago. It was no lantern or gas light. [I wonder how it works? Such a different world they live in. I wonder if I ever get use to it.]

There was a knock on the door. "Soujiro-kun can I come in?"

"Hai." replies Soujiro.

"Well, how are you doing?" asks Richard as he opens the door.

"Not bad I guess, all things considered."

"Well, I found out who was the girl at the Timmie's who gave you that note."

"Really? That was fast even Hoji would have taken at least a couple days to track someone down." You are amazing."

"Well, really Kenko is amazing. Anyway, her more common name is May and she lives right next door to us. So you are going to have to be careful if you go outside. Because she will likely see you. I fairly sure she is attracted to you after all, even in this day and age women don't put notes in bags of complete stranger unless there some major attraction." remarks Richard.

"I see, uh, well what do you think I should do." replies Soujiro

"I don't know, just be careful, ok."

"Well I try, but I never had a woman attracted to me before." remarks Soujiro.

"Really well . . . I not sure what I can tell you. Don't let it worry you too much just get some sleep and I see you in the morning ok? You must be tired."

"True, good night Richard-kun." says Soujiro.

"Good night Soujiro." says Richard closing the door.

Soujiro got up and turns off the light. He then takes of his hakama, Shirt and kimono leaving on just his loincloth. He crawls into the futon and lies there thinking. [I wonder what lies a head. I never had a woman interested in me. What is it like having a woman interested in you. I know what Yumi and Shishio-san did together but I never really understood it. I know that sex has something to do with it but I not sure how it suppose to work. I mean what is it like now? Well one good thing is that I pretty much a blank slate when it come to this so at least I won't have to relearn everything. In theory I have no bad habits to break out of. Still it is yet another complex problem to my now seeming endless problems.] Soujiro sighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May checks her clock. It is ten thirty pm. [I wonder where that Guy is sleeping. He didn't look like he had anyway of paying for a room. Maybe I should have offered him a place to sleep.] May pictures him sleeping in her own bed. [Yeah that be fun, but my parents wouldn't allow it, sometimes they are so protective. I man I am seventeen now. I can take care of myself. I didn't take Six years of Bok Pai {Crane} Kung Fu for no reason. Hey maybe I could start taking Richard's kendo Class now that I am working. . . my parents will have a fit with me taking a Japanese martial art they already are mad that I watch so much anime. Yeah. I talk to Richard tomorrow, he has that open house in a couple days and I have tomorrow off any ways.] may put on her Love Hina Original Soundtrack on and climbed into bed. She took a Love Hina manga volume two off the shelf next to her bed and began to read it.

  
  
  
  


I welcome all reviews and any ideas on how to go further with this story I keep having Huge writers' block related to this story.

  
  


Daimyo Shi


End file.
